1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an architectural window structure, a vehicular window structure or the like and a method of producing the same, and more particularly to an automotive vehicle window assembly of the type wherein a molding or gasket made of plastic is integrally molded with the peripheral section of a transparent plate member and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto many methods for installing a window glass or a windshield glass to an automotive vehicle body outer panel have been proposed and put into practical use. For example, a plate glass is fitted to the joint section of the inner and outer panels of the vehicle body through a separately molded weather strip fitted to both the joint section and the plate glass. Otherwise, in a so-called direct grazing method, a peripheral molding having a leg section is used in which the leg section is inserted into between a plate glass and the flange section of a vehicle body panel and fixed in position with adhesive. Additionally, recent attention has been paid to a so-called encapsulation method in which a mold or gasket is previously molded integrally with the peripheral section of the plate glass by reaction injection molding method or the like thereby to form a window assembly, and thereafter the window assembly is installed to the vehicle body in such a manner that the mold or gasket is fitted to the vehicle body outer panel.
Such encapsulation method is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Provisional Publications Nos. 54-100022, 60-104412, 61-66645. However, window assemblies produced by the above-mentioned encapsulation methods disclosed in the Publications require separate parts and jigs for accomplishing precise location of the window assembly relative to the vehicle body at a predetermined position and for securely fitting the molding of the window assembly to the vehicle body outer panel maintaining sealing, thus increasing the number of component parts while complicating assembly operation of an automotive vehicle.